Kiwi Della Robbia of Lyoko
by Hiraku Abridged
Summary: One day Kiwi gets bored of lying around and follows his master, whose scent leads to the factory. Kiwi discovers what Odd is REALLY up to, and ends up becoming a Lyoko warrior. This dog is smarter than you may think.
1. Kiwi the Detective

It's another day. These are the dog days. No pun intended, since I'm clearly a dog. Sure, everyone regards me as stupid, but it takes a bright dog to play a stupid façade, right? Right. Anyway, I've always wondered where my master goes every day, along with his human companion. So, today, I'm gonna find out.

"Ok Kiwi! Be a good boy and lay low!" my master advises, closing the door. My first obstacle. I quickly wedge myself between the door and its clicking device. Aha. I'd survived the door! Now for trailing my master. Nose to ground, I tell myself, nose to ground.

I, Kiwi Della Robbia, was to trail Odd Della Robbia throughout the school day, no matter what! Even if he figured it out, surely he'd be pleased! After all, he thinks I'm smart. He just doesn't KNOW.

Ok. I begin to take in Odd's scent, my master's scent. It was potent, strong, hard to miss. In fact, I had fallen into step with him. But a shadow looms over me. I look up with a whine to see that fat man I so longingly hated.

"Aha! You mutt, you're not escaping me this time!" "Yikes!" I yelp, and dash away, leading this man on a wild chase through inside and outside. Finally I run into a classroom as a bell rings.

I lumber over to a familiar pair of shoes and lie down near their feet, waiting for the feet to start moving. I wait for a very, very long time, occasionally yawning. Suddenly this tinny noise, a beep of sorts, wakes me up. The feet start moving. "Excuse me ma'am, but can I go to the infirmary?" asks a voice. "Me too!" calls out two more, one of them my beloved master's voice.

"Ok, but hurry and get well." I dash off after the moving feet, panting, tongue hanging out of mouth. "Huh? Is that Kiwi?" asks one of the boys my master was with. I dart behind a pillar and pant, my heart fluttering, sides heaving in and out. "Nah, must've been your imagination." "I don't imagine things for my own amusement!" yells the voice.

Aha. I remembered who they were now. 'Jerimie,' and 'Ulrik.' At least, that's what I thought. Jerimie turns my way. "I could've sworn..." With a whine, I sit on my haunches and wait for them to be off.

Nose to ground, ok? Nose to ground. I take in Odd's scent. He went this way, and that way. Left to right. I nearly hit a tree and look up.

A gigantic woods surrounds me. I shiver, remembering that wolves could live here. But I brush that thought aside and lower my nose to the ground. Geez, I was getting too distracted these days. But what's a dog to do when he's bored? He gets distracted, that's what.

As I think about these thoughts, I nearly stumble into an open manhole. There's my next challenge: getting down that hellhole where Odd's stench wafted freely from. "If this kills me, at least I'll die trying to find my master," I tell myself.

My paws scrabble to the edge of the manhole as I look down. The blackness encompasses my field of vision. Not that dogs were ever good at seeing, but I can see pretty good-for a dog, that is.

Aha. Saying a silent prayer that I wouldn't die, I, Kiwi, get a running start and jump into the hole. Water is suddenly playing up my sensitive nose, stinging me and revolting me and my poor nose and tongue. My four paws kicking madly, I struggle to the side of the makeshift river and heave myself out, dog-tired. Again, no pun intended.

Nose to ground. It was hard to smell anything with all this stench of sewage on me, but I press on. Another challenge, this one I couldn't possibly hope to conquer:

A ladder.


	2. Kiwi the Mastermind

"You wanna get up there with me?" My head turns in the direction of the voice. "I'd like it," I mutter, peering into the darkness. A large ginger tom-a cat-strides out of the shadows. "Ah. I have an idea, as you are very lightweight and I am rather heavy for a cat." I snort.

"First we'll need a flat board. Luckily I found one back there. But I cannot get a large enough rock without getting wet and cats hate water-most of 'em, anyway." "Wait. Who are you, anyway?" I interrupt. "I'm Derrmange. Nice to meet'cha, doggie." "They call me Kiwi, but I think it's ridiculous. My real name is Ascti."

"I want you to get a rock. But it has to be rather jagged and tall, not fat." "Ok, your majesty," I mutter, thrusting my head into the icy cold water. It floods into my nose, but I press on until my mouth finds a good rock. I give a tug, but no avail.

Claws dig into my posterior and pull me back. I wince in pain, tail hanging between my legs, as I am slowly pulled out. "Wow. You really are as weak as you look." "I'll ignore that for now and see if this rock meets your exclusive criteria."

Sure enough, it does-but just barely. I balance the board on top, positioning one end directly underneath the hole that led to blessed Earth. "Ok. I'm ready." Derrmange climbs the ladder to a certain degree and leaps off. Suddenly I sail through the air, my paws catching the very edge of the hellhole.

"I DID IT!!!" I yelp joyfully, frantically pawing my way to the surface. A few seconds later and a curious cat-head pops out of the hole to nowhere. "It seems you ARE lightweight." "Shut up. At least I'm in shape." Sitting down and panting heavily, my eyes focus on what's ahead.

"Is that a big building or what?" I ask Derrmange, who nods. "I hear machinery in there. Let's go see." I rise to my feet rather gingerly and lower nose to ground. "Ahh...hey! I think I can remember this place!" I yell, running to the very edge of a man-made cliff. My head swings to the side as I spot a ramp. "I DO! I DO remember this place!"

"Then lead me!" Derrmange commands, as I run frantically down the ramp. Odd's scent leads me to the elevator. "Over...over here! It's over here!" Derrmange crouches and hits a faintly red button. The doors close as I sit down and pant heavily.

The doors open again. Ah yes. I could remember, but it was vague. The scent of Jerimie was strong here. I lift my head and bark. "Jerimie, are you here?" "KIWI!" yells a voice. Yup, that was him all right. I run to his side and begin to bark.

"Jerimie, where is Odd?! Take me to Odd, now!" Derrmange runs to my side. "Is Odd your master?" "Yes!" I bark, then turn back to Jer. "Tell me, darn you! TELL ME!" "Kiwi! Calm down!" he yells, glaring at me.

I bite his hand.

"OW! KIWI! STOP IT!"

I eye the keyboard. One shot at this...

My paws ram against the correct keys, the letters I wanted. How could I read them, I didn't know, but finally I could establish a connection and shatter the language barrier! Words appear on the screen like magic.

"TAKE ME TO ODD JERIMIE OR I WILL BITE YOU AGAIN"

He stares in wonder at the screen. "Y-you want to see Odd, b-b-both of you?"

"YES BOTH OF US JERIMIE NOW HURRY UP"

"O...o...ok..." He's stammering. Derrmange rolls his eyes. "And you're spelling my name wrong. It's Jeremie with three 'e's." I growl at him. "JEREMIE WHERE DO I GO?"

"Go down a level. You'll see a couple of scanners. Get into one and I'll send you...to Odd." I hear him mutter "I thought he was a stupid dog but apparently he's brighter than I thought."

I nip his finger and jump down the ladder hole. Derrmange follows, landing on his feet. "Whoa. Those scanner things are huge!" he mews, eyes wide with curiosity."

"Let's do what he says." I get into the middle as Derrmange takes the one on the left.

"Transfer. Scanner. Virtualization."

_The feeling of being pulled apart...  
__Then going through a gigantic tube...  
__Seeing lights flash around me as I fly towards a light...  
__The feeling of being put back together again..._

I hit the ground, hard, and stand up on two legs. Derrmange follows.

We take a look around. "Whoa...this...this place is amazing!" Mountains stretch far and wide. Suddenly I hear my master's voice.

"Kiwi is WHERE?!"


End file.
